


Archery Isn't Overrated, Y'know

by Goldenwolfmidna



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Revali Is Bad At Emotions And I Stand By That, beta reading is for the weak and i am Stronk, i have some weird headcannons man, it may end up being a not-oneshot, only probably a oneshot, revali may be An Asshole but he has feelings, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwolfmidna/pseuds/Goldenwolfmidna
Summary: Revali and Link work on archery together, and perhaps Revali doesn't hate Link. Maybe.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Archery Isn't Overrated, Y'know

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i was playing AoC today at like 4am and i love Revali. i've always thought he does the whole "being an asshole" thing to push everyone to be better to prove him wrong, because i really, really like him as a character, he's very interesting. and also he's left-handed, that doesn't come into play here but it's an interesting thing i noticed

Hmph. It’s a good word- a common one that the Ritan warrior likes to use. The Ritan warrior who Link is sure has it out for him, thanks to his constant glares and pointed comments. He’s not sure why, but Revali seems to really dislike him.

Link’s working on setting up a tent. It’s not a challenge, but thanks to the Rito’s constant taunts, it’s getting irritating. The archer already has his tent up, but that doesn’t seem to be a deterrent. “Truly, if you were any slower, I’d take you for a bokoblin. No- that’s generous. A keese, maybe.”

Link shuts his eyes for a brief moment, gathering his thoughts. “ _ If you’re so good at setting up tents, help those of us less fortunate. _ ” His hands fly in quick, practiced motions, and with his face very calculatedly blank it’s difficult to discern the intent of the statement he tosses at Revali. 

“I- fine. Since I suppose you’re too simpleminded to do this, I can lend a wing.” The Rito gives a signature  _ hmph  _ and walks over, not-so-gently taking some of the cloth from the Hylian and stringing the tent together rather quickly, finishing the work Link had already been (mostly) done with.

The other Champions were already making some soup for dinner, leaving just the Rito and Hylian as outsiders to the friendly bickering and bantering going on with the princess, Gerudo, Goron, and Dora. Revali gave a light huff, making a split-second decision. “I’m going to practice archery. If you want, you may have the privilege of joining me. After all, unlike the rest, you can at least  _ hold _ a bow, even if you can hardly shoot straight.”

Link gave an impassive shrug, following Revali to the outskirts of the camp, where the Rito set up some small wooden targets, bright paint outlining a ring to aim for. The Rito picks up his bow, nocking an arrow with a practiced ease. He glances at Link, who, though a bow was in his hand, showed no indication of shooting.

“Are you here to stare at a master or to practice?” Revaili’s voice, though harsh, wasn’t as cold as usual, instead asking a question of the younger Hylian.

“ _ I- _ ” Link’s hands faltered in movement for a moment before he continued with his speech. “ _ I think it’s best if I watch for a little bit. After all, my bowmanship is… rustier than I would like. _ ”

Revali gives a nod of acknowledgement, and then begins shooting, the targets peppered with arrows in less than half a minute. Link watches, eyes narrowed as he observes the Rito’s technique and form. Even as he watches, the Hylian couldn’t help but find some newfound respect for the archer- after all, even if he (constantly) boasted about his skills, it was a rare day to actually see them in action.

“Are you done gawking? If so, perhaps I can see what I can do for your  _ terribly sloppy _ skills.” The sharp voice catches the knight off-guard for a moment, but then he nods, nocking an arrow to his bow in a demonstration of his skills. After a moment, the Hylian releases the arrow and it plants itself in a board, but nowhere near the center of the target.

“Hmph. Better than I expected.” Revali comments, walking over to Link. “ _ However _ . Shooting like that, with the thumb there- it’s a miracle you haven’t lost it yet.” The Ritan archer gently adjusts Link’s hand, maneuvering it into a better position to shoot. “Try that.”

Link gives a slightly confused look at the Rito- this isn’t how Hylian knights were taught to shoot- but does as the Rito says, loosing an arrow at the target with slightly better results. The Rito huffs in approval. “Better. Your aim, however- that needs more work.” 

Link nods, looking up at the Rito in appreciation. It was a rare day the Rito seemed to show any emotion other than annoyance, and him helping people- doubly so Link- was almost unheard of. “ _ What can I do to work on aim? _ ”

The Rito gave an approving look before he launched into his speech.

* * *

It was now long past nightfall, and the pair had been working on Link’s ain for… hours. He was getting better- a testament to Revali’s teaching, or so he said- and finally, the Rito was exhausted.

“And with that, I’m going to sleep.” Revali grumbles, finally removing the final arrow from his targets and gently setting it into his quiver. Link nods, picking up the target and taking it back to the campsite. In the Hebra snow, they probably shouldn’t stay up much later.

“ _ Hey, Revali? _ ” Link signed after a moment of silence between the two. Revali noted that Link had a name-sign for him- it was actually somewhat sweet. But then the Rito brushed it off- Link likely had name-signs for all of the Champions and his was usually just “asshole” or something. 

“Hm?” Revali raises an eyebrow- eye-feather?- and turns to look at the Hylian knight. The bird-like humanoid notes how, even though Link was in full Snowquill gear, his face is still flushed red from the cold.

“ _ Thank you. _ ” Link lets a rare smile cross his face as he nods appreciatively to the Rito. And with that, he’s gone, ducked into his tent to presumably sleep. And with his leaving, Revali feels a strange sense of loss- he’s chalked it up to the loss of the Chosen Hero to taunt in the past, but now? It’s different- well, no. It’s the same feeling, but that he wasn’t even teasing Link this time. Strange.

Revali gives a shrug as he pushes this to the back of his mind, ducking into his own tent to get some rest before his early-morning flight. His Great Eagle Bow is unstrung, his quiver tucked where it always goes, and then the Rito warrior closes his eyes, laying down with a soft smile.

Only a few minutes have passed before he hears the noise of the tent flap being pushed aside and Revali’s almost instantly fully awake, ready to fight if need be. Instead of a monster, however, it’s Link, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Revali's expression is somewhere between a deadpanned glare and frustration, and his voice is flat when he speaks, with only the faintest hint of an edge. “What?”

The red on the Hylian’s face grows as he signs a few words. “ _ I got cold. _ ” And then, with an expression that looks almost nervous, he says some more. “ _ Could I stay here with you? I mean- Rito- you guys live here- and so I can only assume you’re warm- _ ”

“Fine.” The word is out of his mouth before Revali knows what he’s saying. Why- why did he say that- does he  _ want _ Link here- his emotions are a mess.

Link’s face lights up, and he promptly attempts to hug the Rito- for warmth or appreciation, Revali isn’t sure. But the normally cold Rito, after a moment, returns the affection, wrapping his arms around the knight, who just leans into him more. It’s almost sweet, that is if Revali ignores who this is who is currently using him as a source of warmth.

“So… are you just planning on staying like this?” Revali asks after a minute. Link, after a few seconds of consideration, nods. Revali gives a huff, but doesn’t protest any further. Maybe it’s just him imagining things, but since the young Hylian came in here, it felt a lot warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> only probably a oneshot. maybe. i may do more because i think i like the dynamic i have going on. just like. it'll be first person because this was hell to write.
> 
> also!
> 
> stay hydrated! drink water!  
> you (yes, you!) are a wonderful person!!  
> leave a comment if you want me to write more, maybe? comments are great, i try to respond to them but if i don't then just know i did read it


End file.
